Hermione's Thief
by Marsetta
Summary: Bellatrix found a slumbering girl in a forest after a heist. It was luck that would have it, the girl was Hermione Weasley's daughter. Part of my Living While Divorced AU. Alluding to both Bellatrix/Hermione and Hermione/Ron.
**So, this is a last minute thing. I just, felt like it. So here we go. Fairytales class:**

 **Task: Write about a theft.**

 **Word Count: 991**

 **(item) chair,** **(plot point) someone falls asleep,** **(term of endearment/nickname) Goldilocks,** **(item) porridge,** **(word) little,** **(colour) yellow,** **(POV) write from the perspective of the thief,** **(emotion/feeling) curiosity,** **(location) woods,** **(word) hot.**

 **I hope you like it!**

 **I DON'T OWN!**

 ** _ENJOY!_**

* * *

Bellatrix grinned as she moved out of the house. She had a very valuable statuette in her arms. She didn't know if she anticipated getting caught or not. The object of her affection was on duty today.

Officer Hermione Weasley. She had looked into the woman as soon as she had met her. Hermione was in the middle of a divorce. Not messy like Bellatrix thought it was when she first saw the words on paper.

After some thorough digging, she found that the husband was an artist and completely undeserving of the bushy haired detective-in-training. Of course, that could just be her obsessiveness coming up to the forefront of her mind. She was stupid enough to not know of her short comings. She just decides to ignore them in favor of messing with others.

"Hey Goldilocks, is the car ready?" Bellatrix said playfully into her cell. Her sister Narcissa was waiting in the car for her. All it took was a little blackmail to get the woman to agree. Who knew the girl had such an interesting collection of books hidden under her favorite chair?

"Yeah. Are you sure the woods are the best place for this?" Her sister asked, Bellatrix could just picture her glancing about nervously.

"Yep. A little jaunt in the woods is perfect. Maybe see some bears or bobbies." Bellatrix hung up before her sister could answer back. She moved gracefully through the backyards of many homes until she got to the edge of the woods.

She only had to move so far into the woods to get to her sister. She would have continued to her sister, if she didn't see a little red haired girl wearing a bright yellow dress. Curious, Bellatrix moved closer.

She was curled up against a tree, fast asleep. Bellatrix slowed to a stop. This girl looked familiar somehow. The memory of a picture in a file. This had to be Hermione's daughter. She had the same freckles and her hair was just as frizzy as her mothers. She even had the same scar on her cheek.

Bellatrix moved forward, picking the girl up and holding her to her chest. The statuette was left on the ground where the girl had been. Bellatrix didn't really care. It was only a stupid statue of a stupid man. She got to the car minutes later. Her sister turning to her, and quickly paling.

"What the hell? Where's the statue? Why do you have a girl?" Narcissa was starting to freak out. Bellatrix rolled her eyes. The little girl started to stir.

"Wha's going on? Mama?" The girl looked up at Bellatrix, and tilted her head in confusion.

"Who're you?" She asked, her arms going to Bellatrix's neck when she realized she was being carried. She didn't seem scared.

"My name is Bellatrix. I found you asleep in the woods. Do you know how dangerous that is?" She didn't actually care about that. She would have left the girl there if she wasn't related to Hermione.

"Was better than at home." The girl muttered. Bellatrix raised an eyebrow. She thought the divorce was going fine, no fights that were recorded. Maybe they were keeping them secret?

"Why don't we go to a café, you look hungry and I could do with some coffee." Bellatrix smiled deceptively at the girl. She could get more information on her detective this way. The little girl nodded and was placed in the car. Narcissa gave her a look, but kept her words to herself.

* * *

Rose was eating happily. A bowl of porridge, sweetened with quite a bit of sugar, sat before her. A cup of hot coffee sat innocently before Bellatrix.

"So mum and dad are treating this like it's no big deal. But it is a big deal. Dad is moving out and mum is just helping him pack and find a new place. Hugo is acting like this is all okay too. I thought twins were supposed to think the same?" Rose stopped eating and looked up at Bellatrix.

Bellatrix felt bored. She wasn't getting anything new from the girl. But she couldn't just leave her. Maybe she could move this in her direction.

"I guess they just grew apart. Do they ever tell you about their time in school?" Okay, she could have been a bit subtler. Too late.

"Well-"

"Rose Weasley. What are you doing here? You should be with your grandmother. You had everyone worried." Hermione Weasley was standing there, her hands fisted on her hips. Bellatrix highly doubted the woman noticed her.

"Mum! Um, I was, just, having lunch with Bellatrix. She said she was your friend." Wow, the girl just threw her under the bus. Bellatrix smirked, she might just be a bit more interesting than first impressions implied.

"Bellatrix?" Hermione was pale when Bellatrix looked up. Her eyes were wide and her lips parted slightly. Bellatrix just wanted to hold her down and have her wicked way with her.

"Hello officer. Just doing my duty and helping out a little girl. I found her slumbering in the woods all by herself in bright colors. Not the safest of places to nap." She looked pointedly at the girl, who blushed a bright red.

"Yes well. We'll just have to get going. My husband is having a heart attack at home. Everyone has been so worried about you." Hermione pulled her daughter to her feet and hugged her. She straightened and looked at Bellatrix.

"I, thank you. I don't know what we would have done if-"

"No problem. It was my pleasure. I'm just glad she has family that cares so deeply." Not really, but it made her look good to the woman she fancied.

"Yes well." And then she was gone, pulling her daughter out of the café and into her car. Bellatrix just watched with a grin, taking small sips of her still hot coffee.

Well, that was fun.

* * *

 **I agree with Bellatrix, that was fun. At least, it was for me.**

 **I hope you all liked it!**

 **Mars**


End file.
